Aiden
Aiden, labeled The American Patriot, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. He is a member of the Molting Eagles. Biography Aiden fits the stereotype of an all american boy to a T. His favorite sport is baseball, America’s pastime, though he enjoys a good football game. He’s worked as a paperboy ever since he could ride a bike, along with his current job at an auto-shop repairing cars. In The Boy Scouts, Aiden has achieved the highest rank of Eagle Scout. Aiden has lived in Washington, D.C. since he was born. He even watches all political debates…by choice! It’s not too big of a surprise though; son of an army veteran and army nurse, Aiden’s family has had a family member fight in almost every American war. While Aiden attends public school, during the summer he traditionally attends an exclusive military school…except now that he has graduated early with honors. Aiden plans to join the military and fight in the army like his father and stepmother. Aiden admits to being zealous but doesn’t view foreigners, patriotic or otherwise, with any contempt. He also knows that America has had its problems (dude knows his country’s history) and feels no country is perfect, but believes America is close. Aiden heard it was Total Drama’s first season taking place exclusively in America as an American version, and he decided to apply to represent his country and be a part of one of the biggest reality’s shows ‘naturalization to this great nation’. Total Drama Genesis Aiden arrived to the show on foot, having just visited all of Washington D.C.'s memorials beforehand. It wasn't hard for everyone to gather that Aiden was patriotic and was quick to share their pride and knowledge with his team. Aiden quickly became close with his roommate Hayden and Melissa, who had just moved to Washington a few days before and had a lot in common with. All three ended up on the Molting Eagles together and despite losing the first challenge, the three were close. However, those friendships quickly soured. Aiden reacted with shock and a little concern upon learning that Hayden was gay and Melissa was Muslim. Aiden made amends with his friends however, realizing that he still cared about the two and didn't change when learning more about them. Soon after Aiden and Melissa officially began dating and become a cute, if somewhat over the top, couple, afterwards. Things were good until the snow fort challenge, where the Eagles ended their winning streak and struggled. Aiden was blindsided as Hayden was voted off by others who weren't a fan of him being the leader. Aiden became depressed at losing his friend, feeling guilty he left and that he had hurt Hayden before. Aiden unintentionally isolated Melissa and the rest of the team because of this, even believing rumors of an inter-team alliance to explain Hayden's elimination. During the fashion show challenge, Aiden was tasked with going to a clothing store... and met the President of the United States. Audition Tape A young blonde teen in a Boy Scout uniform is seen, raising the American flag up a pole. He salutes it and wipes away a tear. "Hey there," he greeted. "I've heard about this Total Drama show before. I'm happy to here that our Nothern neighbors are bringing their show to the U.S.A! As the first real American season, I'd like to represent our dandy country!" The boy began jogging down the streets, Washington, D.C. clearly coming into view in the background. The cameraman wheezed. "I said I'd help you film," the camerman panted. "Not go on one of your morning jogs!" "Aww shucks John," Aiden stated. "We haven't even reached the Washington Memorial. It's just a few miles ahead!" Aiden dashed off as the camera stopped to catch his breath. "Want to know why you should put him on your show? He lives here; you don't have to pay for travel." The carmeraman ran forward, but stumbled and fall. The feed cut out. Trivia ]] * Aiden was the fifth member of The Molting Eagles voted off and eighth overall. He received four cups of coffee. * Originally, the story was going to have a running plot of a murder mystery, taking place in Washington to tie it into the show Bones. Aiden's character and story was thought of in response to this location. The murder mystery plot was dropped in an early draft, but Aiden stayed as a character, and the story ended up staying in Washington, leading to the development of an American reboot. *I had originally planned for Aiden and Melissa's conflict to go on longer but I felt it was out of character for Aiden not to address it, and I wanted to not be as political. I was also worried readers wouldn't enjoy the story or character if it went on too long. **Similarly Aiden and Melissa weren't going to become a couples so soon. I reasoned there wasn't any reason for them not to be at that point in the story, so I officially made them a couple (and tried to lampshade how silly it is for characters not to hook up other than its too soon). *Aiden was meant to be more of a main character in early drafts, but due to the other characters developing more, his role was reduced. *Aiden was not always planned to be eliminated eighth. In early drafts he made it to the merge, ranging from 8th place to the first out at the merge. Other drafts had him being the last out before the merge, and recently he was planned to survive at least to 13th or 14th place, till it was changed for story reasons. **When Aiden was planned to be eliminated later, he was going to voulnteer for his team to vote him off after no one did horrible at the challenge and he wanted to spare his teammates. *I didn't want to eliminate Aiden so soon, as I felt I still had some things I wanted to do with him and ideas for him, but I realized he had a pretty complete story. I needed more time to develop future stories fully and saw potential for his elimination to cause new plots, so I moved up his elimination to allow room for that. *Aiden's name changed a lot through out the drafts, including Paul, Freddy, Dale, and Archie. I eventually settled on Aiden for being a rather common American name and starting with A, like America. Category:Total Drama Genesis Category:Rhonda's Characters